Poseidon
Poseidon is the Greek god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. He is the son of the Cronus and Rhea, as well as one of the Big Three. He is the husband of Amphitrite, and the father of Orion, Triton, Theseus, and Polyphemus. Appearance Poseidon has brown hair, a neatly trimmed black beard, a deep tan, and brown eyes that glow turquoise (inherited from his mother Rhea) that were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told one he was prone to smiling. His hands are also scarred like an old-time fisherman's. When casual (which is almost always), he wore Birkenstocks (leather sandals), khaki Bermuda shorts, a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it (or any other Hawaiian shirt), and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says "Neptune's Lucky Fishing Hat." Powers & Abilities *'Water Manipulation': As the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon has absolute control and divine authority over water in all forms and states of matter. **'Tidal Wave Generation': Poseidon can call forth huge water waves to crash down at his targets, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. **'Water Empowerment': Poseidon can become stronger, faster, and more durable. when he come in contact with water, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing his existing powers. **'Water Teleportation': Poseidon can teleport via water, merging into a body of water of any size and appearing anywhere else from the same element. **'Water Mimicry': Poseidon can transform his body completely into water. *'Ocean Lordship': Poseidon has absolute control and divine authority over all the seas, as well as many fearsome monsters native to the sea. **'Sea Monster Manipulation': Poseidon can create, manipulate, and destroy oceanic monsters. **'Ocean Manipulation': Poseidon can manipulate the oceans and everything in them. *'Earth Manipulation': As the Lord of Earthquakes, Poseidon can manipulate earth and earthen elements. **'Earthquake Generation': Poseidon can create earthquakes at will. Due to this, Poseidon is frequently referred to as "The Earthshaker". *'Weather Manipulation': As the Lord of the Storms, Poseidon has absolute control and divine authority over the storms of the sea. **'Hurricane Creation': Poseidon can create hurricanes over the seas to cause massive damage. **'Rain Creation': Poseidon can generate rain fall, from a light drizzle to a full downpour. *'Animal Creation': Poseidon can create horses, living, extinct or even fictional altogether. Aside from his domain powers, Poseidon has the basic powers of a god: *'Immortality': Poseidon can live a infinite life span, as he can never die and never age. *'Invulnerability': Poseidon is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. *'Size Alteration': Poseidon can grow to be 40 feet tall. Biography Poseidon was the second male and fifth child of Cronus, the Titan King, and his sister-wife Rhea, born after his sisters Hestia, Demeter, and Hera, and his elder brother Hades. Since Poseidon was a god (a member of a more beautiful and powerful race of immortals than the Titans), Cronus, fearing that Poseidon would one day overpower him, quickly proceeded to swallow him whole as well. Poseidon, thus, spent his childhood undigested in his father's stomach along with his sisters, and elder brother. As a result, Cronus became known as "King Cannibal." Rhea pleaded with Kronos to spare their children but with no success, since even Cronus' great love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish and evil nature. However, Rhea soon gave birth to her final child, Zeus, who she secretly raised on Crete, far away from Mount Othrys. Marriage to Amphitrite Early in his reign, Poseidon began searching for a wife. His attention soon turned to the beautiful Nereid, Amphitrite, but she rejected his proposal and fled. As a result, Poseidon became extremely depressed, and pointlessly wandered about his palace, bellowing "louder than a humpback whale", giving many whales and giant squids terrible migraines. Fortunately for him, Delphin, the dolphin god and Poseidon's lieutenant, was sent in pursuit and managed to persuade the goddess into reconsidering the offer. Overjoyed, after his grandiose wedding, Poseidon gratefully awarded his lieutenant by creating a constellation in his honor. He would father four children by Amphitrite, including a son named Triton. Rivalry with Athena Both Poseidon and Athena wanted to be the patron god of the Greek city-state of Athens. As part of a contest, they each presented a gift to the leaders of Athens. Athena created the olive tree which would produce wood, olives, and olive oil. Poseidon presented the horse, a valuable animal that could help in work, battle, and transportation (note that in some stories he presents a well of sea water instead of the horse). Athena won the contest and became the patron goddess of Athens. From that time forward, Poseidon and Athena were rivals. This plays out in the story of the Odyssey where Poseidon tries to thwart Odysseus while Athena tries to help him on his journey. Personality Poseidon is overall a benevolent god, even though he shares many characteristics with Zeus including pride, stubbornness, and a fearsome temper. However, he appears to have matured over the centuries to a point where these attributes do not dominate Poseidon to the same extent they do Zeus, making him much more reasonable. Poseidon loves and cares for his children and watches over them more than most of the other gods, actively giving them advice, and aiding them indirectly. Trivia *He lived in a palace under the sea that was made from jewels and coral. *He is the father of four *He defeated the giant Polybotes by breaking off a piece of the island of Kos and throwing it at him. *According to Greek mythology, Poseidon helped build the towering walls that surrounded the city of Troy.